


I Came To See You

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [10]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Aural Kink, Begging, Blindfolds, Chair Bondage, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Jack Is Surpirsed, Jack's An Audiophile, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mark Exploits That, Mark Is An Evil Shit In This One, Mark Takes A Plane To Ireland, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a very unexpected surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark sighed deeply as he tried to keep himself from dying of boredom. If there's one thing he hates more than anything it's waiting in the lobby of an airport for his flight. Of course, he still felt a little coy and giddy at his ingenious idea. So, without telling Jack whatsoever, the last time he was in LA, Mark had sort of 'stolen' the contact information for his mother's phone. He had called her up last week, explained how he got her number and what he was planning to do, and asked if she could help. She said that she would. After some brief calls between the two, Mark had everything set up and was now waiting for one last call from Jack's mother before he got on his flight. So when he felt his phone chime with a text he was confused. Even more so when it was from his boyfriend.

_'Hi Mark, this is Sean's mother. He's visiting me right now and since he forgot to charge his phone I offered to plug it in. I'll delete this text from his phone in a hour so he doesn't find it, but I'm send you his address in this so write it down or memorize it before you get on your flight. And Mark? Thank you for doing this; I know my little muffin's gonna love this surprise.'_

The next part of the long text was, indeed, the address to Sean's apartment. He found some spare paper and a pencil in the front pocket of his little backpack that he was going to use to stave off even more boredom on the flight and scribbled down the address. He wanted to text back, saying that he had it written down, but he wasn't sure where the phone was being charged and how far away Jack was from it so he left it alone. Once he had put the paper with Sean's address on it back in his bag, his flight was called for boarding.  _Finally. Just a little bit longer._ He was so glad that he could get coffee on the flight.

* * *

Sean was laying in his bed, a small breath escaping his lips as he let a smile spread them. He was thinking about Mark and was, at the moment, hopelessly lovesick. He had went to his mother's in hopes of distracting himself, but found himself doing nothing, but gush about Mark and how much of an awesome boyfriend he is. He had been a little worried of how his mother would take the news that he's 1. no longer with his girlfriend and 2. now dating a man who's also one of his best friends. Thankfully, she took it well, telling Jack that as long as he was happy, she didn't care who he loved. He glanced to his phone when it chimed, snatching it up when he saw it was from the man he was currently daydreaming about.

 _'Hey love. Are you home right now?'_ Jack giggled to himself as he replied. 'I am. Did you want to get on Skype?' Mark's reply was instant.  _'No. I just wanted to know because I've a present for you that should be arriving today.'_ Sean sat up in his bed. 'Can I ask what it is?' There was a couple of loud knocks on Jack's front door as those three dots saying that Mark was texting his response popped up. The message surprised Jack.  _'Why don't you go answer the door and see for yourself?'_ Jack quickly got off the bed, dropping his phone onto it as he did, and rushed downstairs. Unlocking the deadbolt, Sean opened the door and felt as his jaw dropped.

"Hi baby." Mark, a bright smile on his lips, was standing in his doorway. "Mark!" Sean flung himself into Mark's open arms, getting surrounded by his warmth as he felt his bubbly chuckle vibrate through his chest. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you. You're always flying to LA and I thought I'd surprise you by taking a trip to see you for a change." Jack hugged Mark again before he yanked him through his door and shut it, quickly locking it. "I...I don't know what to say. This feels like some kind of dream..." Mark gently cupped Sean's check, getting his attention. His thumb gently brushed against his cheekbone before he leaned down and kissed Jack, using his free hand to coil around his waist and pull him flush against his body. The action grounded Jack. "You believe this isn't a dream now?" "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Mark only had a small backpack and a single suitcase with him. "How long 're ya gonna be staying?" "About a week. I've got videos already made, so unless we make a video together while I'm here, no one knows I've even left." Jack giggled as he leaned against a wall. "Clever. Would ya mind if we made a video while yer here?" Mark shook his head. "If that's what you want to do while I'm here, I don't mind. Of course, there is something I wanted to do before that happened." "Which is what?" Sean asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Mark only chuckled rather darkly. "You'll see. But first! Ya got anything to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

"Mark, no-oh! Eheheh! Stop!!" "Never! I'll never--AH!" Whatever Mark was going to say was cut off as a pillow smacked him across the face. "Ah, meh glasses!" They were totally crooked, half on his face, half off, but the duo still laughed. What had been happening was Mark had found that Jack was a little bit ticklish on his sides and wasn't letting up until Jack assaulted his face and glassed with the rouge pillow. After he fixed his glasses, Mark leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Jack's head; they were on his bed. The Irishman looked up and saw that familiar warmth in Mark's brown eyes. But there was a glint of mischief in them as well and that had Jack's interest. "So...what did you want ta do before we did anything else?" Fischbach pulled back until he was kneeling in front of Jack, in between his legs.

"...There's something I want to check before I get started." Jack nodded his head as he watched Mark get off his bed and go to his suitcase, zipping it open and digging around for something. He pulled them out and stood, turning around to show them to Jack; he swallowed in nervous anticipation. In Mark's left hand was a long strip of black silk, but what was in his right was making Sean nervous.

Wrist restraints.

"W-What 're those fer?" "What I had in mind before we did anything else." Mark walked back to the bed and placed the items before his boyfriend. "I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable with me using these on you." "J-Just these?" "Well, unless you count the need to use your chair as well, yes." "My chair? Why do you need ta use that?" "Remember when we became a couple? I promised you that when I came to Ireland, I'd let you listen to me masturbate." Sean blushed. Oh, did he remember that. "Well, I was watching some of your older videos and in one of them, you said that you are an audiophile and that had me thinking." "About what?" Jack asked, slightly toying with the silk fabric. "You get turned on when I use my... _sexy_ voice, don't you?" Mark, the evil motherfucker of a cock that he is, said this in a whisper, his tone low and husky, and it was right in Sean's ear.

The moan that came out of his mouth was completely Mark's fault.

"And because of that, I'm lead to believe that you have an aural kink." "A what kink?" "Aural. Auralism is a fetish were you get sexually aroused or excited from sound. And it can be any sort of sound; music, sex noises, other sounds. But in your case, it's a voice. My voice." Jack nodded his head as he listened to Mark explain what it was. "Now, the idea here, is that you'll be in your chair and your arms will be in the restraints behind it; you'll also be blindfolded after your arms in a comfortable position. With the blindfold on, you'll lose your sense of sight and thus, your other senses will become heightened, including your sense of sound. I'm restraining your arms--and by default your hands as well--because I don't want you to touch yourself while you listen to me masturbate." Ok, this idea was already making Jack horny. "So how far is this going to go?" "I'll make sure that you finish, but it won't be immediate; I am gonna need a few minutes to recover enough to actually move after I climax."

Jack was still a little nervous. "Have you been blindfolded or used wrist restraints before?" "Blindfolded, yeah. But it slipped off pretty easy. But...I haven't used restraints before." Mark was at the foot of his bed, his hand coming up to gently pet his head. "I remember you telling me that you've done a little bit of BDSM before; was that situation different?" "It was a verbal bondage." Mark hummed softly, stroking the back of his fingers a few times against Sean's cheek in a soothing motion. "How about this? I can tie the blindfold on you, let you see if you're okay with how I do it and then you can put these on my wrists." Mark told his love as he held up the padded leather restraints. "And then what? Switch it around?" "Yes. I want to make sure you're okay and comfortable using these. If you're fine with it now, but then get uncomfortable during, I'll be able to see that and just remove them. Okay? I want to make sure you feel safe and comfortable when we do more stuff like this." "Wait. More? You plan to do more things like this?"

Mark smiled. "Of course! Not all of this is going to be used on you, ya know. I've got some things you can use on me for when you wanna explore stuff...or want some kind of revenge, because I'm warning you now: I will be very evil and you're gonna hate me." The devilish smirk with that playful mischievousness in his eyes made Sean believe him. Mark's fingers looked so elegant as they wrapped around the silk blindfold, Jack scooting a little bit closer so Mark didn't have to reach to get his hands behind his head. The silk felt good on his face as Mark tied the blindfold over his blue eyes, noting how taunt Mark had pulled the fabric before he finished the knot. "Is that ok?" Jack tried to open his eyes a little, but was unable to. "Can't see a bloody damn thing." Mark had to hold in his laugh until he undid the knot and let the fabric slide off Sean's face. "That's the point."

The American waited until Sean, with a shaky hand, took a hold of the wrist restraints. "I'm letting you do this so you know how to use them and how they look when they're on." With Mark's guidance, Jack undid the little belt that held the leather close, put it on Mark's wrist, and then closed it again after getting the tiny metal latch though one of the holes that was closer to the end of the little belt than the buckle. The other cuff was dangling from the D-ring by other end of two headed snap hook. "That this a custom one? I've never seen ones this big before." "Yeah. It's five inches; not much bigger than some of the ones I've seen, but I thought it would make things a little easier." Sean hummed has he put the other cuff on Mark's wrist. "Heh. I wish I knew where my phone was! So wanna take a picture of this and post it on Instagram." "Your phone's behind you, but please don't! I do not need to have my mother see that and the fans will go rabid with fanart and fanfiction." Sean laughed as loud as he did because he knew that Mark wasn't wrong. "Still, I wanna take a picture!" Jack turned, grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture; he was not prepared for what he saw.

Yes, it had been a quick picture. Yes, he knows that he just put his boyfriend in wrist restraints. But he hadn't been paying full attention when he snapped the shot. If he had, then he would have seen what he's seeing now; Mark with his eyes slightly averted to the right, the lightest shade of pink dusting his cheeks, and his arms out in front of him with the cuffs clearly on looking like an obedient slave or pet listening to his master's orders. "Fuck..." He saw Mark glance at him from the corner of his eye and turned his phone around, showing the picture to his boyfriend. "Yeah, please don't post that  **anywhere**." "Not going ta. Holy hell..." Jack was blushing wasn't he? He had to be if Mark's gentle touch to his arm was any indication. "Would you be opposed to me taking a picture of you once the restraints are on? Not! When you're in the chair. Before then." "Do you want me ta pose or somethin'?" "If you want to, sure." Jack's blush deepened a little more. "I-I guess I wouldn't mind." Mark smiled as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Sean's neck.

"Stop being so cute." "No." Mark said with a pout. They laughed softly as Jack removed the restraints and picked up the blindfold. Mark removed his glasses, putting them on Jack's nightstand, and let his boyfriend tie the silk fabric over his eyes. "You're pretty good at that. Can't even open my eyes." Mark reached behind his head and undid the knot, placing the fabric onto the bed as he took the restraints in his hands. "You ready?" He asked, still unsure of how comfortable Jack actually was with this. After a calming breath, Jack nodded and held out his wrists. "Yeah." The leather felt strangely good against his skin; maybe it was because it was padded or because these had been on Mark just moments before and were still warm, but either way, Sean enjoyed how the restraints felt on his wrists. "Not too tight?" "No. It actually feels kinda nice." Mark grinned to Sean. "Now, about that picture..." Jack smirked as he laid down on his back, bringing his hands up to his face, his fingers naturally curling into half fists. He tilted his head to the left a little bit, the back of his fingers of his left hand slightly caressing his lips, and his eyes never left Mark's. His boyfriend smirked and he snapped the image before him. "Sexy." "Heh, thanks, Daddy."

Mark groaned. "Are you comfortable with the restraints?" Jack nodded his head as he sat back up. Mark gently took a hold of his arm and undid one of the restraints, letting it dangle. Mark then turned around and pulled Jack's chair out, turning it to face the bed. "Take a seat." Jack swallowed, his nerves still jittering a little bit. Once he sat down, Mark encircled his fingers around Jack's naked wrist and the arm that still had the cuff on it and gently pulled his arms back behind the chair. "...Right there." He told Mark once he felt that his arms were close together and in a position that wouldn't bother him for a long while. After Mark secured his other wrist back in the restraint, he walked around until he was in front of Jack and knelt down. Quickly, Mark removed Sean's jeans and slipped his cock through the opening he had in his boxer-briefs, a little grin in his lips as he noted that he was starting to get hard. Jack closed his eyes when Mark got the blindfold, a smile spreading his lips as the silk rubbed against his skin. "I should get some silk sheets; this feels really good."

When he expected Mark to respond, he didn't. Instead, he heard as Mark removed his pants and underwear in once swift movement, his shirt coming off moments later. Jack heard as the springs in his mattress creaked from Mark's weight. Jack also heard as Mark popped opened the cap of lube, which surprised him because he didn't see it on the bed and he certainly didn't have it on his nightstand. The cap was shut and the bottle tossed onto his clothes; did Mark have it in his jeans? The thought left his mind when his ears picked up the soft sound of Mark's lubed hand stroking his dick. And it was just that sound for what seemed like the longest time for Jack.

Then Mark moaned.

It was a soft, gentle little mewl which would normally would have been totally missed by Jack; except now he couldn't see what Mark was doing, only hear, and holy balls was Mark right about his sense of sound being heightened. He heard the little gasps and mewls, the sound of his hand stroking his shaft. And then he started to get louder. He was moaning just like when Jack would palm him through his jeans or when he would nibble on his lower lip and it did nothing but turn Jack on. Sean felt as heat washed over his cheeks and the back of his neck as more of his blood rushed downstairs as he was forced to listen to more of Mark's moans. He would groan now and then, whenever he stopped jerking off and circled his thumb around the tip of his dick, a gasp escaping the first time he did this. He was still going slow, but it seemed to Jack that he might be wanting to speed things up more as he started to pant as well.

"G-Go faster, Daddy." Mark let out a very loud groan as he did as Jack asked, speeding up his hand as well as tightening his grip on himself. "F-Fuck..." The stuttered curse made Jack moan as well since Mark's arousal had lowered his voice naturally by an octave. "Oh, shit...Fuck, Jack..." Moan after moan spilled from Mark's mouth, Sean's name rolling off his tongue with them. Jack felt as his erection started to throb in time with his hammering heartbeat, his face as red as Mark's hair as he was forced to just  _listen_. As he got faster and his grip became tighter, Mark completely lost himself, his throat releasing nothing but wanton moans and deep, long, and arousing groans; he was panting heavy enough that it almost drowned out the slick sound of his skin smacking skin. Sean wanted to touch himself so badly as his rock hard member started to become a little painful.

"D-Daddy! Fuck, I love the way you sound! Can I touch myself, please?" Mark chuckled wickedly. "No, Baby, you can't. And don't try to force your orgasm, either. Daddy wouldn't like that." Jack whined as he struggled a little against the restraints. He wanted to try and nudge the blindfold off so he could at least see what Mark looked like when he masturbated, but the back of his chair was too high for him to get at without drawing attention to himself. So there he sat, in lusty agony as he had no choice but to listen to Mark as he got off. The noises were driving him insane, enough though they also turned him on.

"Ah! Ahhh...mngh, oh fuck! Fuck! Oh, fuck, Jack! Yes!" The way Mark cried that out, in total want and almost gratitude, made Sean honestly wonder what Mark was thinking about right now as he jerked off. "Sean! Oh fu--ahh! R-Right there! Fuck! Oh, I love it when you touch me like this, Sean..! Fuck!" Jack moaned quiet loud himself upon those words. He knew exactly what Mark was thinking about. It's not a side he shows too often, but at times, Mark gives up a certain level of control in their private moments and let's Sean lead; Mark was replacing his hand with Sean's. "Fuck, Daddy...Whine more fer me." So he did. And he got louder as well, the wet sound of skin greeting skin getting faster as he started to pant more as well. "Oh! Oh, God..! Oh, oh, oh..! F...uck! Ah! Ah! Hahhh! S-Shit! Jack, I'm gonna come..! I'm gonna..! Fuck, fuck,  **fuck!**   **SEAN!!** " Mark screamed as his climax slammed into him hard, an almost endless stream of 'oh's and 'Sean's dripping out of his mouth as he rode it out.

A minute passed before Mark swallowed and softly moaned, releasing his hold on his softening dick and falling back onto Jack's bed, trying to collect himself as he slowly came down from his high. As he caught his breath, he glanced down his body to look at his bound and blinded boyfriend and bit his lip at the sight; Jack's face was bright red, squirming in his chair and against the wrist restraints, his cock completely hard, the head darkening to almost a purple color. Sean wanted to come so bad, Mark just knew it. Of course, he still needed another minute before he could sate his love's desires. And that felt like the longest minute in Jack's life. Just hearing Mark climax was almost enough for him to follow in suit, but he held it back, desperate to come, but also desperate to see how Mark was going to make him release. The silence of that single minute was deafening, but it was shattered as Fischbach got off his bed and walked over to Jack. He walked around until he was right behind Sean, the Irishman feeling as Mark pressed himself against the back of his chair, his warm breath washing over his cheek. Mark placed a kiss there before he dripped his head down and latched his lips to Jack's neck.

Sean moaned as his boyfriend tenderly kissed, licked, sucked, and bit the right side of his neck, his large hand on his cock and was slowly making it go up and down his throbbing shaft. "D-Daddy! Daddy, please! I wanna come!" Mark growled deeply onto his ear as he left his neck, his wet tongue tracing the shell of it as he gripped Jack firmer. "You want to come, Baby? Do you?" "Yes! Oh, fuck, Daddy please!" Mark went faster as he laughed almost evilly in Jack's ear. "Maybe I won't let you. Maybe I'll keep you right on the edge, keep you begging for release. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Baby? To be kept so close to bliss, yet unable to reach it." Jack whined, jutting his hips up to try and get more of that delicious friction, but Mark stilled his hand when he did, causing another whimper to leave Jack. "Daddy..!" With his free hand, Mark took a hold of the hem of Jack's shirt and pulled it up and over his head; he totally forgot to remove it before he started this and he didn't want to ruin or stain Jack's favorite red shirt. "Sh. Daddy's not gonna do that. But I know the idea thrills you, doesn't it?" "Oh, fuck, yes it does. But, Daddy! Please! Can I come? I want ta come..!" Right in Sean's ear, in that low, sexy voice he does, Mark said, "Then come." And Jack was entirely undone, screaming Mark's name at the top of his lungs as his seed shot out hard, licking his neck a little from the force of his orgasm. Jack rolled his hips in sync with Mark's hand as he helped him through such an intense climax. Finally, Sean made a noise that indicated that he was too sensitive to anymore stimulation and Mark removed his hand from his softening dick.

A moment later, Jack could finally see again. He tilted his head to look at Mark as he took a few steps around from behind the chair and reveled in the sight; Mark had a large streak of jizz on his abs and his own cum was on the back of his right hand. "That's a good look fer ya." "Oh, shut up." Mark snarked back as he leaned down and kissed Jack. "I'm gonna grab a washcloth from the bathroom." Sean nodded as he melted into his chair, still high from his orgasm and feeling totally boneless. It only felt like a second after Mark left that he returned, damp cloth in hand. After he cleaned both of them up and tossed the dirty cloth into Jack's laundry hamper, Mark redressed in his clothes and then removed the restraints from Sean's wrists. "That...was a lot of fun, actually. I really enjoyed that, Mark." "Good. I'm glad." "Still, you came just as much as I did. Was the idea of me getting you off that arousing?" "Well...I've sort of...denied myself any sort of sexual release for the past week." Jack smacked the back of his hand against Mark's chest. "Mark!" "Hey! I was actually a little nervous that you wouldn't like the idea or wouldn't be comfortable with using the restraints and that kind of nervousness makes it hard for me to become aroused! I was making sure that I could still get off without much trouble so I wouldn't make you feel like you were the reason I couldn't get hard or get off."

Sean sighed as he pulled his shirt back into its proper place, his blue eyes staring deep into Mark's warm brown. "Alright, I b'lieve ya. Just...don't do that ta yerself again, okay? Makes me feel a little bad that ya have ta do that so I'm not worryin' that its my fault." "Ooh! So the accent does get thicker after you come." "Ya never noticed before?" Mark shook his head as he helped Jack out of the chair after he tucked himself back into his underwear; of course, having no strength in his legs at the moment, Sean stumbled and knocked both of them back onto his bed. Bubbly and glee filled laughter echoed in the room. "Maybe we can just stay like this for a little while." Jack offered and Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around Sean's smaller frame. "I don't see way not." He leaned down a little and pressed a kiss to the crown of Jack's head. "I love you." "I love you too."


	2. Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!

Browsing through random YouTube videos, a fan of Jacksepticeye and Markiplier--and total Septiplier fan--was waiting for Jack's new video to be uploaded. He mentioned that his next one might be late because he was working on a project with Mark and Felix, so when it was a half hour later than his normal time, it didn't surprise them. The title, on the other hand, did.

_Surprise Guest!_

"Wonder who it could be..?" After all, Mark's video went up at his normal time, so it couldn't be him. Who could it be? Out of curiosity, they clicked on the video. They were greeted by Jack's usual intro.  _"Top of the morin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today I'm going to be playing..."_ It was just a new indie horror game that come out on Steam about three days ago. They watched as he played the game, but noticed as Jack kept glancing to something off screen. It didn't look like it was another window on his computer that he was looking at, but whatever he was looking at made him smile.

He kept glancing at whatever it was every now and then. Then, about half way into the video, Jack quickly opened the pause screen in the game, looking off camera. _"No. No!"_ He pointed at something, or maybe someone, then. _"No, you stay over there! No!"_ Suddenly, and unbelievably,  Mark popped into frame and kissed Jack's cheek. He then looked into the camera and waved. _"Hi!"_ Before he ducked out of frame again. Sean was red faced, a pout on his face, before he removed it and sighed, a hand greeting part of his face for a moment before he dragged it off. _"So Markiplier's here. He decided ta come ta Ireland fer about a week, but! I wanted to upload a video today so it wouldn't be too late going up. So, yeah. Mark's here."_  Off camera, they could hear Mark telling Jack to adjust the camera and scoot over. After doing so, a chair was next to Jack and Mark was sitting in it.  _"What? Are you going ta be backseat gaming?" "No. I'm going to be backseat screaming."_

They laughed with Jack and Mark as the Irishman started the game again. True to his word, Mark got jump scared and screamed with Jack for the rest of the video.  _"But, thank you guys fer watching this video. If you liked, punch that like button, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And! High fives all around!"_ Mark and Jack high fived in the video before Jack did the second one in the air.  _"And we'll see you, in the next video. Buh-bye!"_ Mark finished with his outro and the fan waited until the video was almost finished to see if there was a little surprise at the end.

There was.

 _"I love you, Mark." "Love you too, Sean."_ They kissed then and the moment they separated the video ended. They leaned back in their bed, and after a moment, giggled bubbly. "Best day ever."


End file.
